metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Arms dealer (Nova Braga)
In 1984, an arms dealer scheduled a meeting with a CFA executive at Nova Braga Airport, Central Africa. Biography The arms dealer claimed to be an envoy for a major weapons manufacturer, although not even the Diamond Dogs' Intel Team was able to verify whether the claim was true or not due to not being able to ID him.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: He's an arms dealer selected to inspect Nova Braga Airport. Apparently he's the envoy of a major western arms manufacturuer, but even the Intel Team can't ID him. The arms dealer planned to use the airport as the trading point to sell nukes that could be assembled anywhere without specialized facilities or without high-grade yellowcake. He planned to sell to both UNITA and to MPLA and to get special favors from them such as mining rights in the area. The arms dealer called this proposed deal "the next phase." According to what the arms dealer told Kazuhira Miller after being extracted, he worked in logistics with the South African Army, but he was headhunted by SANR. The CFA executive also referred to the dealer as "President", though Miller later revealed that he wasn't the president and didn't even know what the actual head of SANR looked like.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: I've tossed that arms dealer in the brig. The way he tells it, he worked in logistics with the South African Army, but he was headhunted by SANR. Whoever gave him the orders would only have been a pawn of Skull Face anyway... but apparently he hasn't been in contact for sometime. He doesn't know much about SANR... not even what the president looks like. Just another cog in the machine. Diamond Dogs quickly got wind of this meeting and were hired to take out the CFA executive the arms dealer was meeting with, although Miller when informing Snake of the mission implied that assassinating the executive was more of an excuse to get close to the arms dealer and try to glean more information regarding Skull Face's plans.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Miller (radio): Boss, word has it that a Western arms dealer is going to be inspecting a CFA outpost. It appears he is involved with nuclear weapons development in the area. My hunch is that the guy is somehow connected to Cipher. I've got no proof, but we know Skull Face is working through PFs in the region. Anyway, it just so happens a job connected to this inspection has come in. Take a look at your iDroid. Personality and traits The arms dealer was a cigarette smoker.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). The Arms Dealer can be seen smoking a cigarette in a briefing photo. He was also shown to be aware of the events that went on at the Mfinda Oil Field, including both the formation of Eli's Army and the vocal cord parasite outbreak, which caused the CFA executive some irritation when he tried to deny it. He also expressed some disgust at the CFA Executive's hypocrisy regarding his blaming colonial governments for the fighting when the Executive himself had taken part in it for money. Behind the scenes The Arms Dealer is one of two key targets in the main mission The War Economy in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The player can assassinate him, extract him or ignore him. If they chose to extract the arms dealer, he will be recruited into Diamond Dogs after being released from the brig. In addition, the mission will also have a debriefing where Miller will explain he threw the arms dealer into the brig for the time being, and also revealed that he was just another cog in the machine, and that he wasn't actually the president of SANR. Extracting both will have Miller give this portion of the debriefing after the portion of the debriefing relating to the CFA executive. If Venom Snake interrogates the arms dealer, he'll admit to not running the company.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Arms dealer: Don't kill me... Please... I can tell you anything. I don't run the company... I just collect my paycheck and do what I'm told. I don't know any details! I can't contact the client myself... Gallery Mb photo 10121 020.png|Intel photo taken of the arms dealer smoking by a CFA soldier. References Category:Target Characters Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Diamond Dogs